The Web (Ultra Editors)
The energy field/dimension which connects all Wiki Sectors. (If the title wasn't obvious, this is going to be meta) Nature The Web is where Fandoms gather, some good, some Vandals into communities. These gathering spots are called Wiki Sectors. The Web is also the space inbetween these little realities and is also called the Void. Some being are sensitive to it, and hold Web Powers, the ability to affect the Web within their Wiki Sectors, they are called 'Webcasters'. These powers are used in defense of each Sector against Vandals who seek to spread chaos and madness. Often the most powerful of these are the Admins. Outside of these Sectors lies a realm of chaos, random thoughts memes...and...twitter... Powers in the Web With/across the web are great powerful entities, beings not of matter and whom could be described as 'gods' by some. Among them are the Meme Gods, whose presence, who essence, is identified by the foul energy called Anathium, the power behind the Scourge. Beyond them are other more benevolent powers collectively called the 'Light' or the Users. Their powers are often called upon to combat such evil as the Meme Gods. Cosmology Pending Web Powers With Web Powers, individual can warp and bend reality within their Sector. The most common is the ability to send message to each other, something all Ultra Editors can do. More advance uses involve shockwaves, pulling things towards the user' shields, manipulating gravity, electrical bolts, fireballs, and generally warping space time Common Web Powers Disciplines * Telepathy: Arguably the easiest discipline, all Editors have some level of telepathy that allows easy communication between them and their commanders. * Telekinesis: Move objects with their mind ** Force: A pulse of energy * Summoner: Warps reality via the power of the Web to move things. ** Teleport: Teleportation and portals. ** Avatar: Conjures a web creature to fight for the user. The user must be strong of will to control the beast. ** Banishment: A field/wave/force that sends web spawned powers or entities back to the web. * Elementalist: Uses the web to warp reality for a variety of effects. ** Fire: From fireballs to streams of fire ** Lightning: self-explanatory ** Frost: Ice Magic, usually Ice Shards ** Shadow: From hiding one's presence to turning invisible ** Light: This family of powers can purify dark powers like Anathium and see through the shadows. * Biomancer ** Healing: ** Hexing * Web Sorcery: A poorly understood and lost art, which involves ritual to manipulate the powers of the Web. * Runist: Similar to Web Sorcery, it involves a coded system, a programming language, to manipulate Web Energies. * pending. Specium Also spelled Spacium, Specium is crystallized web energies harvested and used in the implants that create Ultra Editors. Often appearing as a silvery blue substance, in its pure, raw form it is a crystal with electricity arcing within it. Its presence is what gives the Ultra Editors their natural gifts at web powers. It is also used to power their Web Drives. Anathium Also often called Daorium, is the substance used by the scourge. Appearing as a sickly green, akin to snot of vomit, but in plasma form, it is corruptive web energy. It usually affects mainly mechanical devices, infesting the metal like a disease and using it to construct haphazard mechanical minions, but it also causes insanity, whispering unsettling things to those in proximity. Ultra Editors are normally resistant to this, their internal specium fighting back the corruption, but should that fail, their Specium will be corrupted into more Anathium warping the individual into an Otaku Marine, and possibly even into something worse. All things, all 'creatures' touched by Anathium are part of a collective hivemind called the Linkage. There are, however, individual minds born from within this nest of cringe. Their minds are as twisted as the rest of their ilk. Bone Marks Used by the Hunt Seers of the Dino Jihad, these dinosaurian beings use these talismans to direct their powers. On their own, their visible, enlarged brains, can simply generate a field of web energy, and use the talismans to channel and manipulate that energy. The bone marks are made from the bones of their fallen members and use runist principles to achieve their affect. This is why they are commonly seen wearing many, each for a different spell. These spell may be used from their necklances or placed as focuses for their bone staffs. These staves are carved from the bones of their fallen great beasts and are etched in runes to control and focus the web energy.Category:Concepts Category:Parody Category:Science Category:SolZen321 Category:Ultra Editors